Make Sure Everyone's Okay
by Don't tell me my name is used
Summary: It's another cliche of the night Sirius ran away, except it's not. Because this time there will be no screaming.


Regulus always knew this day would come. He had pictured it many times in his head, but he never thought it would come that quietly.

The first two weeks of the summer holiday in Grimmauld Place had been terribly peaceful. As far as Regulus remembered, it had never been that peaceful. Even before Sirius went to Hogwarts, got sorted into Gryffindor and became everything Mother and Father disliked, Sirius still did enough mischief to make Mother scream and Father shout. The house had always been full of noises. Yet, none of these happened in these two weeks. Sirius had ceased to do anything that might anger Mother and Father. He stopped bragging about his friends, his pranks, his anything in school that might trigger the slightest distaste from anyone in the household. He even started to eat properly on the dining table, instead of purposefully making noises when chewing and dropping things to the floor. He had been reasonably well mannered anyhow, not well mannered enough to make Mother and Father happy, but well mannered enough not to have insults screaming at him. His parents had also been surprisingly civil towards Sirius. Yes, Sirius obviously stopped picking fights every single second but his behaviour had not been completely flawless either. Mother and Father, however, did not seem to show more condemnation than frowning or glaring warning. When in other days, Regulus was sure, that at least one of his parents would have given a spiteful lecture.

Everything was so peaceful that Regulus even started to hope, that his family would turn out fine, not blissful, but at least fine.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the second week, on a particularly sunny afternoon, Regulus found Sirius standing in front of the Tapestry, the one with the whole family tree on it. There was no doubt of his surprise when Regulus saw Sirius there. This had not been an exactly interesting place to spend your time even if you loved your family. Seriously, what was the point of staring at a family tree?<p>

Sirius, noticing Regulus's presence, nodded politely at him and said "Good afternoon, Regulus."

Regulus flinched at the formal greeting. Some time in his third year, Sirius had quitted calling Regulus, Reggy, and called him Regulus instead, a name he used to use only when he was angry with his brother. Regulus supposed he truly should stop flinching every time Sirius called him, seeing it had been two years since then, but he still could not help but felt as if he had truly done something wrong to irritate his brother and had guilt bubbling in his stomach.

Regulus nodded back then, and walked closer to Sirius, again wistfully thinking the nice family he had in mind, hoping to make up for the time they had missed.

Regulus waited for Sirius to break the silence. It had always been like that between them — Sirius was always the one to start talking.

Just as Regulus expected, Sirius asked, "Do you know why Andromeda got burnt of from the tapestry?" gesturing to that black spot on the tapestry.

Regulus stopped himself from giving any response immediately, remembering the day in Easter when his mother burnt her name off. She said Andromeda was not to be mentioned in this house anymore for she had been nothing but a disgrace to the family. She did not explain what Andromeda had done and Regulus did not ask. Sirius, however, would not know that, seeing that he had not come home for Easter. Regulus, feeling obliged to remind his brother, stated calmly, "Mother said her name should not be mentioned in this house. She had been a disgrace." Regulus, then waited for Sirius to sneer and give his usual snide remark to him whenever he brought out Mother, but Sirius's remark never came.

"Do you know?" Sirius repeated, as if having heard nothing.

Regulus sighed. That was the best he could hope for, at least Sirius did not try to argue with him. Giving up, he replied honestly, "No, I don't."

"She married a muggle-born," Sirius stated.

Regulus, surprised, did not comment on Sirius choice of word — muggle-born, not mudblood. If Mother knew… "How did you know that anyway?" he asked, too late to stop himself.

Sirius laughed gently, like Regulus was missing some sort of inside joke, answered, "Because that's what families are for, isn't it? We catch each other up and make sure everyone is okay once awhile." The way Sirius said it was almost like they were back in the times when they were both kids and Regulus hid himself in a dark corner, scared of the thunderstorm outside, until Sirius found him and pulled him into a tight hug. Regulus would always ask how did Sirius know where he was (as he had never quite hidden in the same place) and Sirius would always say the exact same words he just said. The way Sirius said these words was so soft and heart-warming that Regulus did not have the heart to remind Sirius that Andromeda was no longer family. And so, he said nothing.

* * *

><p>At the end of that week, on the Saturday's night, the whole family had their supper on their grand, spacious dining table as usual. After a painfully long period of silence, Sirius said, "Mr and Mrs. Black."<p>

Regulus's head shot up; alarmed by the way Sirius addressed their parents. Please, he begged, not now, everything was going so well.

Sirius, unaware of Regulus's silent prayer, continued, "Would you attend the wedding of Andromeda?"

Regulus shut his eyes and waited for the scream.

Which never came.

"I shall not," his mother replied curtly instead, not as much as raising her voice even a little. Regulus's mind went blank for a second, this was not happening, he said to himself.

"Very well, then." He heard his brother said. His head jerked up towards Sirius's direction but not quite daring to look at Sirius's face. "I, however, would be congratulating them on that special day, in person," Sirius continued, waving a dismissive hand to stop whatever reaction his father was about to make, "I do not wish to argue over it. In fact, I do not wish to argue with you anymore on any matter. I am sure all of us have to agree that the differences between us shall never be eliminated. So, I asked for only one last favour, that I shall be from now on no longer considered as a part of this Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Sirius's voice was steady and firm, almost without a trace of emotion, only a tiny hint of despise at the "House of Black", which anyone would have missed.

The table went still for a moment.

"Sirius, what do you thi- "

Whatever Regulus had been planning to say had been cut off by Orion Black, "I shall have no objection in granting you this favour."

"Thank you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," his father said with a sadistic smile.

Sirius got up from his chair stiffly and walked out of the dining room. Regulus legs half-straightened, ready to run after Sirius. There must be something he could say, there must be. "If you so much as turn your had towards him, consider yourself as much a Black as he is,"her mother spatted, effectively making Regulus butt glue firmly at his chair.

"Good boy. Now, finish your desert."

* * *

><p>A little time before midnight, Regulus heard the door of the next room cringed, closely followed by the sound of a moving luggage. A really old one from the sound of it. He remembered the luggage Mother bought Sirius before he went to Hogwarts and the identical one himself got a year later. His still functioned very well. If Sirius used that lungage, no noise would have been caused. He sighed as he heard the door next to his room closed. He wondered how there would be so loud a sound.<p>

And then, Regulus did not know if he had imagined it, but he heard 3 quick taps on his door. They stopped for exactly 3 seconds and came again. He felt his heart stopped for a moment. He knew that knock!

So many nights, Regulus had sat at the exact place he was now, scared, waiting for Sirius to knock his door like that to know he was saved from the wrath of their parents. He would run out, open the door and throw himself at his brother. Sirius would hold him close and murmur, "it's okay now, Reggy, it's okay."

Almost instinctive, Regulus reached for the door like the old times and there Sirius stood, body already half-turned. Regulus did not hug him this time but Sirius turned back.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" Sirius laughed, his eyes shining with triumph.

"Please, don't go. Apologise to Mother, she would understand," Regulus begged.

"A bit too late for that, don't you think? I don't want to stay here anyways," Sirius smiled and shrugged, as if merely commenting on an unpleasant weather. He turned away again, leaving.

"How about me?" Regulus shouted but caught himself at the last word for fearing to alert his parents.

Sirius halted his step, tilting his head slightly towards Regulus but not bothering to turn fully at him, "What about you?"

"We are brothers, right? How are you going to make sure I am okay if you aren't here?" Regulus felt stupid now. Really, Regulus, low blow.

"Oh, you will do just fine. Mrs. Black adores you. Plus, that's sort of a weak point, don't you think? Calling me your brother suddenly. Honestly, Regulus, when did you ever bother to make sure I am okay?" Sirius laughed hysterically but his tone was soft.

Regulus went dry for a second, guilty. But then, it hardly seemed fair to have Sirius accusing him like that. "Not everyone is a Gryffindor, you know."

"Merlin," Sirius voice raised for the first time of this conversation, "I'm not telling you to slay a dragon. Asking once in a while would do the trick."

"I am now," Regulus forced his voice out, "I am making sure you are okay now. Really Sirius, don't go. You will have nothing out there. You might starve. You will loss everything."

"Funny enough, you know what's waiting for me out there? A family, a family that actually cares."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is how I thought that night would have happened. I don't quite believe there would be any screaming. Giving up your families is a big thing. If you still scream at them, you still care, maybe just a little but you still care. At the point when Sirius left, I think none of the people in the house care anymore. Just completely unnecessary to raise your voice to a complete stranger on the street. <strong>

**Anyways, leave some comments. I am writing to improve my English and all that so I really need some comments. Please! (epic puppy eyes)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
